He Chose Her
by Celtic druidess
Summary: In the end, he could no longer hide in denial. He chose the other woman. The one he truly loved. NonSlash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the Lord of the Rings**

**xXx**

_Why are you doing this?_

_**Eowyn…**_

_The war lies in the East. You can not leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men._

_**Eowyn, why have you come?**_

_Do you not know?_

Aye, I knew. I could deny it no longer. When first I laid eyes on the White Lady of Rohan I felt something for her. In her coldness and her grief it seemed her spirit cried out to mine. As fair and as beautiful as the spring sunshine was young Eowyn, and yet she had courage and could wield a blade as well as any man. She was wise for her years. She understood what is was to live on the edge of war every day, and yet she did not cower from it. She would not play the role of the weak and feeble maiden. Nay, I knew one day her valour would be put to the test, and I admired her willingness for it… I loved her for it.

By all the Valar, how can I claim to love one woman when another has taken my heart?!

That night, as I looked into her grey eyes pooling with tears, I knew I was lost.

_**Eowyn, you know I promised myself to my lady Arwen. She is willing to give up her immortality for me. Do not ask me to turn my back on her now.**_

_So, you would be willing to live a lie only to spare her feelings? I know this Arwen has been your lover for longer than I've been alive, but do you dare to think I don't know how you look at me._

_**It may be that none of us have long to live. Sauron extending his hand further even as we speak.**_

_I'm not a fool, Aragorn. I especially know the dark times we live in, but you have given me hope. I do not believe this is the end. It is the beginning._

Those words! Ah, Eru! Those same words that were spoken to me in fair Imladris. Now they come to haunt me.

_**Eowyn, I must leave. I now must travel the Way of the Dead.**_

_Let me accompany you, Aragorn. I can fight._

_**No, you must rule your people in your uncle's stead. Rohan needs your strength now.**_

_I will grudgingly do my duty, but will you not be truthful with me before we part?_

How I wished I could deny her, reject her love. I could not. I do not know why, but I felt that she and I were so much alike. So much grief in out hearts, and yet the sense of duty and loyalty to our respective peoples urging us onward. No, I could not deny her.

_**Eowyn, my heart does yearn for you. It's neither out of lust nor boredom that I say this. I will no longer deny what is in my head and in my heart.**_

_Then, you do know what is in my head and in my heart. Then, let me say my farewell._

She draws herself close, puts her hands on my shoulders, and makes to kiss me. I gently push her back.

_**No, Eowyn.**_

Anger blazes in her eyes.

_Damn you, Aragorn! I'm not trying to seduce you like a common whore. I only…_

It is then that I grabbed her arms and, pulling her close, kissed her full on the mouth. There is nothing I could say to atone for this. I loved this woman! Arwen, forgive me! I loved this woman.

_**Farewell… my love.**_

Thus did I leave her to travel the Paths of the Dead.

xXx

When I heard that Eowyn had, indeed, taken part in the battle of Pelennor fields my heart grew cold as though dead. She had been wounded in the slaying of the Lord of the Nazgul.

I healed her. Her arm was broken and she suffered some burns from the Nazgul's poison, but she was no worse for wear.

When she opened her eyes and beheld me, she smiled. Such a smile of love and gladness that my heart nearly burst with love for her.

It was that smile that I took with me to the gates of Mordor.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know so I can decide what to do with my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, the first chapter was basically an Aragorn flashback, and this is him in present tense. Just thought I'd clarify.**

**Chapter 2**

Frodo has done it. He destroyed the One Ring, and thus defeated Sauron. And I, I will return to Minas Tirith as King.

Eowyn awaits me.

Now that the dark times have passed, I should look forward to my future with joy. I have come into my own as heir of Isildur and I have the love of a beautiful and valiant lady.

Alas, Arwen… I cannot bear the thought of hurting her. I did love her, but at some point my heart turned. I will not attempt to explain this, for I do not even know the cause. There merely seems to be a connection with Eowyn that I never truly felt with Arwen.

Now I understand the words spoken to me by the Lady Galadriel before the fellowship took our leave of Lothlorien.

_Take care, Elessar. For I fear that the Evenstar may fade all to naught, and the golden horse may shine the brighter._

I did not understand this riddle then, but now I see that the Lady spoke true. The horse-maiden of the golden hall of Meduseld took my heart.

I wonder, perhaps, Lord Elrond foresaw this as well. Perhaps this is one of the myriad of reasons he was opposed to his daughter binding herself to me.

How wretched and selfish I must seem! For so many years have I claimed to love the elven princess, and yet in a matter of months my heart is taken by another.

Arwen's grace and beauty awed me the moment I laid eyes upon her. She seemed a vision, an otherworldly creature. I declared my love for her even though I knew I could never be worthy of her. Thus was my folly, I see that now.

As for Eowyn, she seemed more real to me. She was no stranger to the Doom of Man. My heart has wished her grieving soul joy since first I beheld her. At Helm's Deep, when we were vastly outnumbered against the Uruk-hai, she was willing to take up the sword and defend her people when all hope was lost. I admired that firebrand spirit of hers. Yet it was more than that. I cannot even convey what it is about her that creates the need to ever be at her side and never be parted from her.

I can not be a coward, and I can not live a lie. The truth must be revealed.

xXx

_How can you do this to her?!_

My friend's eyes are alight with anger and severe disapproval.

_**Legolas, I do not take pleasure at the thought of hurting Arwen, but I cannot deny my love for Lady Eowyn.**_

_She is willing to give up her immortal life for you, and you now spurn her for what? Has your impatience run so short that now you are willing break off nigh four score year love affair for this Rohirric maiden? I would not have thought you to be so fickle, so… low._

He turns to stalk out of the hall. I try to control my temper. Legolas has been my loyal friend for years, and I know he has a right to be angry. What I am about to do will change everything, and yet I would wish my best friend would offer me some support, even though I know I deserve none. Thus do I speak to his retreating form.

_**Will you so judge me, my friend?**_

He stops, but does not turn.

_**You who know me best of all, could you not see the anguish I've suffered over this? I know this may seem petty to you, but is it not better that I let the truth out instead of denying it?**_

He turns to look at me. There is a mixture of pity and resentment in his eyes.

_I saw the way the two of you looked at each other, but I dismissed it. I thought that, at worse, it was a mere dalliance. I never thought you would allow it to amount to something more._

That stung. I never thought Legolas would insinuate that I would betray Arwen to merely satisfy my urges of the flesh. Eowyn and I have never gone further than that one kiss.

_**Do you think so little of me, mellon-nin? I have never dallied with another woman since Arwen and I pledged our troth. Nor is Eowyn the farmyard slut you think her to be.**_

The elf prince curses under his breath.

_You are my friend, Aragorn, but I cannot condone your actions. Wed Eowyn if it is your will and heart's desire, although it seems folly to me. I only pray you are ready for the repercussions of your choice._

Thus, does he take his leave, and I ponder his words and the choice I have made.

xXx

_**Forgive me, Arwen.**_

I cannot even begin to describe the utter pain and sense of betrayal in her beautiful blue eyes.

_I don't believe you._

No anger in her voice, only profound sorrow.

_**This is hard, I know. I feel lower than the dust, but I can not lie to you. **_

_What is this woman who could so quickly turn you from me. What has this Eowyn that I have not? _

_**Arwen…**_

_I was willing to give up my life's grace for you. I endured my family's disapproval and clung to the smallest hope that you would be victorious. And now…_

Tears spill down her fair cheeks. She shakes her head as though to rid herself of this nightmare. She makes to turn from me. I lay a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She shrugs it off and returns her gaze to my face. I am taken aback by the anger I now see in her eyes. Never have I seen such anger in her.

_No, Aragorn! Do not seek to comfort me, for you have no right to it! Did you think I would docilely step aside so some other woman could have you? It is clear that the sacrifice I was willing to make seems paltry to you. Indeed, it is all well and good for you. You would enjoy your glory as High King and I would be your adoring wife._

She nearly spat out that last part.

_**Arwen, I never asked you to give up your immortality for me. I only ever…**_

_You fool! I was willing to part with it for my love of you. Can you not see that? I have loved you since first we met, but it appears to have been one sided._

I say nothing. I have no defense. She takes my silence for confirmation.

_So it is. I still love you Estel, but I will not stay here and pine for you. I am the daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris. I will go into the West with my kin. My father spoke true… There is nothing for me here. _

She wipes the tears from her face, although more threaten to spill. I wish I could comfort her, but I could I? I am worthy of her disdain.

She turns to leave.

_May you have the joy of your lady of Rohan. I will not hinder you. _

She walks away, her head held high with all the pride of her house.

She stops and turns to look at me one last time.

_Namarie, Elessar._

Such guilt festers in my heart, and perhaps a sense of loss as well.

_**Farewell, Undomiel.**_

So she leaves to sail in the West, the Undying Lands. Never again will I look upon her.

So be it. This was my choice. Although that sharp guilt will ever lay upon my heart, I am glad I made this choice. I will wed Eowyn, the woman of my heart and my kindred spirit. We will have children and grow old together. I am content with this.

In the end, I feel chose aright.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I always appreciate your opinions. Yes, this is the end to this story. Please let me know if it was to your liking.**


End file.
